1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic fuel injection control device of an internal combustion engine (hereinafter simply referred to as “engine”) where a battery is not mounted and that is started by manual operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years an electronic fuel injection device starts to be applied to an engine of such a small size bike and an agricultural implement where a battery is not mounted. An engine where a battery is not mounted rotates a crank shaft of the engine by such a kick starter and a recoil starter through a manual operation, rotates a generator by its rotation, and obtains power. Then supplying the obtained power to its electronic fuel injection device and igniter, the engine starts. Then if the engine once starts, stable power can be obtained from the generator, and thereafter, the engine can continuously operate by itself.
Whereas, in a case that a sufficient rotation force by such a kick starter, that is, sufficient power cannot be obtained, various inconveniencies such as not only a start failure but also a discharge of non-combustion gas due to such a cause that a supply pressure (hereinafter referred to as “fuel pressure”) of a fuel from a fuel pump is not stable in a first fuel injection in some case. Consequently, in order to solve such the inconveniencies, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei. 6-2586 (paragraphs 30 to 40, FIGS. 3 to 7), a start failure due to such a fuel supply shortage is adapted to be prevented by injecting a fuel for a predetermined time soon after a controller (microcomputer) of a fuel injection device rises, without waiting for a normal fuel injection timing.
Generally, a power source voltage supplied to a microcomputer is often lower than that supplied to a fuel injection device and a fuel pump. Therefore, when the microcomputer of a controller rises, the fuel injection device and the fuel pump are not always normally actuated; if the microcomputer normally rises, a response time to an injection instruction becomes longer, and a fuel pressure cannot be heightened. Particularly, a case that a rotation force given to a generator by such a kick starter is weak often falls in such the situation.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei. 6-2586 assumes that a fuel injection time for injecting a fuel when a microcomputer of a controller rises is simply defined as a temperature function of engine cooling water. In other words, in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei. 6-2586, a performance degradation is not considered in such a case that a power source voltage supplied to a fuel injection device and a fuel pump do not attain a rated voltage when the microcomputer rises. Therefore, it occurs in some case that: a proper amount of a fuel is not injected by the fuel injection device; a start cannot be achieved, failing to ignite; and an excessive fuel is supplied.
In view of the problems of such the conventional technology, there is a need for a fuel injection control device that can prevent a wasteful fuel injection in a first fuel injection for starting an engine where a battery is not mounted and enables a proper amount of a fuel in the first fuel injection.
In addition, there is a need for a fuel injection control device that can spare power till a finish of first ignition processing after a first fuel injection in a start of an engine where a battery is not mounted.